Ranma Programmed
by kuonjiranma
Summary: Ranma wakes up to discover he's been enlisted into The Program...a game show that pits students against each other.


Warning: This fanfic is going to be rated mature. Really really mature. Akane lovers should not approach this fanfic, you will be scarred. Hell, almost every Ranma char.  
suffers badly. DARK FIC!

Ranma Programmed

Chapter 1 Downloading...

Another Ranma Crossover

Disclaimer: These are not my characters, and I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do to them.

"Ugh...what the hell happened? And why's my head fuzzy?"

"Ah, that's the sleeping gas we gave you wearing off. No need to worry about side effects, there aren't any."

At these words, Ranma Saotome, the greatest martial artist of his generation, realized that something was not right. Looking up from his...desk?.. He searched for the source of the voice he heard, and he was not disappointed.

Standing behind a desk in what Ranma had quickly understood was a classroom, was the ugliest man he had ever had the displeasure to have seen. He had a pair of thick greasy lips that would have looked better off as two strips of liver, and it seemed as if his face had been molded from clay, but melted before it could set. Ranma had to concentrate to keep from vomiting. Standing to his sides were soldiers with heavy artillery, wearing white coats that hung past their knees.  
Stitched onto the lapel was the word 'Ashram', a word he had never heard before, causing Ranma to wonder if maybe there had been a military attack or something.

At their feet there were a pile of bags that looked like they had been packed to bursting. He also noticed that he wasn't the only one seated at a desk. Hearing what he figured was the sound of people waking up, he addressed Mr. Ugly,

"What is this? Who the hell are you?"

"Ah yes, Ranma Saotome was it? Do not worry Mr. Saotome, as soon as all the others awake, I will explain all. Trust me, it will be a very enlightening experience"  
Muttering a little under his breath, he glanced around again at the desks surrounding him. As his fellow 'students' groggily woke up, he realized that he recognized them all,

There was Daisuke and Hiroshi somehow seated next to each other as usual. He saw Gosunkugi seated in a desk over in the corner. guess even asleep, he's too creepy to be around people And..was that Kuno? Why the hell is he even here? And Mousse, seated beside...Shampoo? Ranma was getting confused and wondered, not for the first time, just what exactly was going on.

Continuing his desktop search, he spotted Ucchan, blinking sleepy eyes at him, and he instinctively flinched at the scream and/or blow that Akane would bestow on him. Seeing that he wasn't deaf or kissing floor,  
he looked around for his fiance. When he saw her awake and trying to awaken her nearest desk mates, Yuka and Sayuri, he didn't know whether to be happy or scared, because he didn't know if she was in danger by being here. His danger sense was screaming at him, but that could be because almost all of his enemies were locked up in here with him.

There was Ryouga, bleary eyed, and on his right Mikado Sanzenin? He doesn't even go to school here! Looking around, sure enough, he spotted his other half, Azusa, currently trying to tear out Akari's pink hair,  
that she had just named Antoine.

In fact several people were here that didn't belong in the same class as him. Such as brrrKodachi, or even NABIKI? And hovering near Ucchan were Konatsu and Tsubasa, who for once wasn't in a disguise. In the desk to his left was Sasuke, who had a dazed look that Ranma thought wasn't sleepiness, but bewilderment. There was the head cheerleader Ai,  
Konjou trying to stare at everybody. And lastly, seated directly behind him and radiating nervousness, was his almost fiancee Kaori something or other.

It was while he was looking at all the people sharing the room with him that he noticed something. They were all wearing the same metal collar.  
Fingering his neck he felt what he knew was a collar identical to the others'. Now Ranma knew something was wrong, now if only he knew what.

Ranma, contrary to what his fiance might say, was not stupid, and he knew that he and his friends were in a shitload of trouble, and since acting hastly could get them all...he didn't want to think the word,  
but his instincts told him he was right...killed, He would have to wait til the ugly guy explained what was going on. He knew he wasn't going to like what he had to say, but it was the only way to find out just what was going on.

Promising to himself that he would protect his friends from whatever may come, he snuck a quick peek at Akane again, only to see her staring right back at him, a look of questioning in her eyes. He tried to convey assurance with his, but he must not have succeeded, because her eyes started to widen and her lower lip began to tremble ever so slightly before she got herself under control.

Seeing this, Ranma cursed himself for scaring Akane, no matter how accidently. Preparing to rise up to go comfort her, he stopped when he heard a short cough from the front. Looking in that direction, he spotted the ugly man staring at him, with a strange gleam in his eye.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Good students do not get out of their seats without permission."

Ranma just stared at him, expression blank.

Mr. Ugly smiled at him, and, noticing that everyone was awake and looking at him, began to speak,

"I'm glad to see you all paying attention, I was told this would be a good class, and we shall soon see, just how good you are." He pauses to smile cruelly at his class, "Now for those of you who aren't very bright or who haven't watched t.v. for the past year, I have good news!  
You are all going to be on our most popular show, The Program!"

The class as they say, went nucking futz.

Amidst all the cheering and excited whispering, Ranma noticed that one other person besides his self was not participating. Looking at Nabiki,  
he saw her face pale at hearing these words, and glancing quickly towards him, Ranma saw stark terror screaming from her brown eyes, which served to frighten Ranma more than anything else could. For Nabiki to let her mask slip so suddenly and fully, something bad was happening,  
and for the umpteenth time, Ranma wished he knew what the hell was going on, and what could possibly be bad about being on t.v.

"Wow, you people must be very busy to not have been able to watch t.v in so long a time. I'm assuming that that's why your faces seem so cheerful. Or maybe you ARE all just idiots, eitherway, let me explain why you were chosen."

Mr. Ugly looks around the classroom. He pauses on Nabiki's face,

"Ah, well it seems you at least are well abreast of what's going on aren't you Miss Tendo? I'd expect no less from you, with your file. Maybe your cleverness will once again serve you well, and maybe not. There is of course, other people here as clever as you, and in this mode of competition, much more experienced."

Upon saying this he looked straight at Ranma

"Case in point, Saotome-san, you were the only other person not celebrating like an idiot, why? Do you also watch television?  
No, I don't think so, busy fellow like you, no I think you just,  
how do you say...sensed that this isn't a joyous time. And you would be right."

By this point, the others had settled down, and were listening to what Mr. Ugly was saying.

"First of all, from now on, I will be known as sensei. I have no other name for you, if I or my associates hear you referring to me otherwise you will be punished. Is that understood?"

A chorus of 'Hai Sensei' answered him.

"Good. Now you 22 students were chosen for a special episode of The Program. Usually we take a single class and have them compete. But lately, we've been losing ratings, because the students have stopped,  
well, stopped trying, actually. So we've decided to gather the best of the best in an all-star game!"

The cheering begins anew, students clapping each other on the backout catcalls. Only two people notice one of the soldiers twitch before Sensei touches his hand, shaking his head. Raising his hands, he motioned them to silence.

"Let's try to be civilized until I finish explaining the game to you,  
then you can do whatever you want. I promise."

This last was said with a smile so blatantly false, Ranma wanted to call him on it, but he wisely yes wisely held his tongue.  
"Now as I was saying, we've tried to capture the brainiest, strongest,  
and the cleverest students within the Nerima District. Of course, since we believe in equality at all times, a few ordinary people were brought in as well to prove their mettle against the known greats. I'll leave it to you to figure out who's who, if you still feel like it when I'm done."

This was said with another insincere grin, but as Ranma saw Mr.Ugly's foot caress one of the bags at his feet, he knew with a sickening certainty that they would soon get to see him smile for real.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for! I will explain the rules of the game, for those of you who don't know," he leers at Nabiki, who still hasn't gotten over her shock, so she just stares dully back.  
Looking slightly disappointed, he resumes his speech, "The goal of this contest is simply this...stay alive. That's it."

As he pauses yet again to let them soak this up, the room, boisterous only minutes ago is eerily quiet, as if they were holding a wake. Several people shiver as if they all had the same thought. Then they all stared horrifyingly at the soldiers. Well mostly, the martial artist quadrant just looked grimly at them, as if they were prepared to fight till they were no longer able.

Ranma's eyes widened as he studied the soldiers. It would be so easy to assume with the rest that the threat came from the soldiers. And it did, to a point, but Ranma knew there was something else, something that he knew from looking into Mr.Ugly's eyes that he was dying to tell them. He wished he could go talk to Nabiki, she at least knew what was going on. He just couldn't protect Aka...anybody if he didn't know what to protect them from.

Sensei smiled disarmingly, "No, you are quite mistaken. These soldiers are not here to kill you, they are here to enforce discipline. No, you will be hunting each other." His eyes seem to sparkle as he says this and he looks as close to attractive as he's ever going to get. I'ts obvious that he gets off on this.

"WHAT?"

Sensei's hand smacks the table as he glares at the class, all traces of a smile gone.

"No speaking out of turn! The next one to act unaccordingly will be punished. Never forget that this is a classroom. And for you martial artists, I'm sure that you could knock me unconcious before my men can take you out," Sensei smirks, "Before you attempt that though, I would suggest that you check your necks. You will find a collar there that is set to explode automatically if you attempt to remove it or attack me. Of course, the soldiers are not included, but if you attack one, I just might decide to remove your head from your body. And just in case anyone doubts my sincerity..."

Sensei motions towards the door, and 2 soldiers step into the classroom hefting what appears to be a black body bag. Placing the bag on the desk, the soldiers about face and leave the room. Sensei walks to the bag and moving to make sure not to be in the class' line of sight, he unzips the bag, pulling it away from its contents. Sayuri screams, Kuno grimaces, and the group as a whole gasps.

Hinako-sensei's child form stares lifelessly at them from one bulging eye. Her face obviously purple from strangling, is already starting to pale, her bloated tongue hanging listlessly out of what remained of her mouth, sans several teeth. The morbid question on everyone's mind is, 'If they strangled her, why did they do the rest?' This is a good question because Hinako's body has been seemingly ripped apart at the seams, her arms dangle loosly, only connected by a few straps of skin and meat.

"She seemed to have a problem with the thought of you all participating in the game. So I got to convince her personally. One of the perks of the job."

As Sensei moves more of the bag out of the way, they see that their former teacher had been split open, filleted like a fish. Ranma, who had seen enough to last him a lifetime, opted instead to stare at Mr. Ugly, detailing everything about the bastard, vowing to pay him back for what he had done.

"That reminds me, some of you shouldn't expect to be welcomed home by loved ones if you're the one who survives. Seems some more people needed to be convinced to let you participate,"

He steps in front of Ranma,

"Your father was one of them, unfotunately he was too dangerous to be convinced, so we just got to shoot him, but I bet that you don't care about that do you? I just wish that you had a mother so that I could have convinced her, in my very special way."

Ranma, who had been quietly picturing himself ripping Ugly's face apart felt himself start on the inside, and fought to keep his face straight.  
Since Ugly's eyes didn't change, he knew he had succeeded.

Moving on Ugly stopped in front of Akane, and Ranma tensed, prepared to take his chances with the bomb if he tried anything. But he only seemed to be waiting for something.

"Tendo-san, " seeing that he now had both Tendo's attention he continued "You are also one of the unlucky number." Seeing their eyes widen in apprehension, Sensei couldn't help but beam, this was what it was all for, forget the game, this crushing of the hopes and dreams was where the real entertainment was.

Sighing very unconvincingly, he spread his thick lips, "Unfortunately, your father could not be swayed, so he received the same treatment as your fiancee's father. Sadly for you, but luckily for me, your sister is in no way dangerous."

Sensei grins now, a sickly lecherous grin, devoid of any human warmth.

"But do not worry, she's alive and well, I...convinced...her to see things our way. When you get home, If either of you do get home, take it easy on her, she won't be able to do much work around the house ever again."

As Sensei, walked on to the next desk, he exulted in the power he held over them. Seeing the Tendo girls, crying so freely, even the cold hearted one, well, it WARMED his heart. And so what if he had lied?  
It still bothered him how he had been forbidden from enjoying the elder Tendo's charms, but he knew better than to argue, he could easily become a contestant in one of the games. At least he had been able to enjoy one luscious woman. Which reminds me...

"Ah yes, and last but certainly not least, Daisuke and Hiroshi! I bet you two thought growing up orphans would help you here. Well I'm sorry to say, that everyone has family, even you two."

Sensei looks into their eyes and sees the shock and pain there, and behind one pair he sees rage barely contained, rage that the wrong, or should he say, right words would surely let out.

"That's right, a Miss Rue Ahiru, yes? Now she was a prize, pure as the driven snow. I would have liked to have used her some more, I mean I took her before I had even asked if she had a problem with you being here. Ah what a lay, too bad she suffocated on the gag I put in her mouth, although when I found out in the middle, that didn't stop me from finishing right in the little whore's mouth, after I removed the gag of course."

And then he smiled, a smile of pure joy, a smile that spoke of truth.

A smile that was too much for Daisuke. Screaming in inarticulate rage,  
alternating into despair, he leaped from his desk and charged towards Sensei, clawed hands reaching out to steal the air from the asshole's throat. He was so focused on his hate, that he didn't even notice the gun until it had collided with his cheek.

If he were anymore coherant Daisuke might have been able to dodge to the side, to preserve his life a little while longer. Unfortunately, Daisuke wasn't even near coherancy at this point. Continuing to snarl gutteral words at Sensei, he didn't even blink as Sensei pulled the trigger, blowing his cheek away and tearing out of the side of his neck,  
barely missing his spine.

"No getting out of your seats students."

As he was falling backwards, the class, which hadn't even reacted yet, finally caught on and instead of pandemonium, everyone sat face front staring at the blackboard, trying to ignore the gaping hole in Daisuke's face as he lay on the floor bleeding. Well almost everyone did.

"DAISUKE! NO!"

Hiroshi, unmindful of the risk, ran to his best friend's side, wondering how things could have gotten so badly for them. First Rue-chan, and now Dai-chan. Collapsing to his knees, he tried to make sense of what he saw, but without success. All he saw was chaos, and he couldn't cope.

As a dark cloud began to settle over him, he felt a searing pain in his right leg. Screaming he looked down to see a very fresh bullet hole in the right leg of his school uniform. Looking up he saw the barrel of a gun pointing at him now, and behind it, the ecstatic face of Sensei.  
If he had bothered to look further down, he would have noticed that Sensei had a raging hard-on.

"No getting out of your desk, young man."

"But we have to help him! Can't you help him? You can't just leave him like this!"

"You're right, I can't. I should make sure he's actually dead."

With that he points the gun point blank at Daisuke's forehead, who only weakly looks up and mumbles something that could have been a final act of rebellion, before the contents of his skull decorate the tile floor, wetly glistening.

"NO!"

Looking down at the doll that used to be his best friend, the person that he had been through everything with, the orphanage, the bullies,  
everything. His next coherant thought was how now, Dai-chan would never get to first base with a girl. Seeing his best friend laying like that,  
the fire gone from his eyes, caused something in him to snap. Looking at Sensei with hatred burning in his every pore, he stood up, favoring his left leg, and moved as if to attack Sensei, ignoring the guns in Sensei's and the soldier's hands trained on him.

He never even saw it coming.

The entire class respectfully and tactfully facefaulted upon seeing Ranma deliver a spinning back kick to Hiroshi head, sending him crashing to the floor, dazed.

Raising his hands, Ranma faced the soldiers' guns with a condecending smirk. Showcasing just how confident he was, he subtly shifted his shoulders as if he was ignoring the guns as he addressed Ugly.

"How much trouble do you think you're in?"

2 minutes ago:

Ranma had just watched a friend of his get shot, and knew that this wasn't some prince come to battle him, that if he lost here, he wouldn't get to train and come back again. But what upset him even more, was that if others adhered to the 'game', more of his friends wouldn't make it out of here either. Something had to be done.

"DAISUKE! NO!"

And he would have to figure it out fast. As he heard the exchange between Ugly and Hiroshi, he had an inkling as to how to ward off bloodshed in the very recent future. Giving silent thanks to Nabiki for getting him to think logically and coolly, he prepared his strategy.

Unfortunately, while he was busy thanking Nabiki in his head, he missed Daisuke finally buying the farm. Cursing to himself, and knowing what was coming next, he tensed himself, readying his body to attack one of his friends to save him. When he saw Hiroshi stand up and take a step towards Ugly and his gang. he was airborne, delivering a back kick to Hiroshi's head, knocking him to the floor dazed.

Looking at all the guns pointed at him, Ranma couldn't help but smirk.  
What with all the people out to kill him in his life, he had learned to control any semblance of fear. Too bad they didn't know that.

Putting himself in a position to show them just how little he cared about their guns, he directed his attention to Ugly, his mind working at a million miles per second. He had to get this right or they were fucked, because this bastard had no self control. Making sure his Nabiki Smirk (tm) was still on, he addressed the ugly bastard,

"How much trouble do you think you're in?"

"What?"

"I said, how much trouble do you think you're in? I mean your really screwing over your employers here, if I were them I'd be pissed at you."

"What are you talking about?" a angry, but curious Ugly Man wanted to know.

"Well, from what you told me, we're here to be on television right?  
Now, I really don't watch t.v., but I do know that the god of your bosses is the ratings. Am I right?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" asked an impatient Ugly as hell Man

Ranma noticed this and made a point of not speeding up. Nabiki's Rules for the Sell number one, never let the mark think he's intimidating you. With his smirk even larger now, due to Ugly's growing irritation,  
Ranma continued.

"As I was saying...according to you, we were brought in to boost your lagging ratings, in short, pulling your bacon out of the fire. But you are screwing this up."

"How so?" growled Revolting Dude

Ranma makes a show of looking around.

"Do you see or maybe have hidden cameras around? Any type of recording device?"

"Of course not, we don't tape inside the school, it's a safe house."

"Well there you go. You just cost your viewers 1 kill. How do you think your bosses are gonna feel about that? Not too happy I bet. Do they like deduct the amount from your fee? Or do you just end up on the wrong side of a desk much like this one?"

From the grimace on his grotesque face, Ranma knew he had him, forcing down a triumphant cry, Ranma continued.

"So I think it would be better on all our parts if you just explained the rules to us and let us get on with it, instead of trying to goad us so you can get off on killing. You're not here to kill, we are."

With that, Ranma put his hands down, and stared directly into Ugly's eyes without flinching, a hard task considering, nodded and then, after dragging Hiroshi to his desk and placing him in it, walked back to his desk and sat down, ignoring the incredulous, considering, and fearful looks sent his way. Although he did look towards Nabiki, giving her a wink, which served to make her gape open mouthed like a fish.

Grinning to himself, he turned to face Akane, who looked at him as if she had never seen him before. Seeing him looking back at her, she jumped and quickly faced forward, almost as if she were afraid...of him.  
Sighing Ranma knew that, first chance he got, he would have to explain to her that he had no intention of killing anyone. Although it bothered him that she could even consider him capable of such a thing. I mean Nabiki knew better, and we don't even get along that well!

After all that had happened, you would think that maybe everyone would understand that it would be best not to invite attention to yourself.  
Well, maybe that would work, if your last name wasn't Kuno.

Noticing an upraised hand, Sensei called upon them

"HO HO HO HO HO! Sensei! Would you be so kind as to tell me just what type of atrocious act you placed upon MY father?

"Why none my dear. When I asked permission to escort you onto this show, he seemed overjoyed. Pity, I would have liked to persuade him,  
I have a hunch that it would have been quite the experience."

Kodachi glared sullengly at Sensei, before dismissnig him with an upturned nose. Sensei merely smiled and looked around the room again.  
Seeing the other Kuno's hand also raised he called upon him, actually curious as to whether the tales about him were true.

They were.

"Sensei, verily I say unto you, that this contest thou hast created is truly a sight to behold. Tis truly a matter of the strongest surviving and the weak serving the strong. Alas, a grevious error has been done to cause this most esteemed contest to lose its aura of perfection."

blink blink

"Um right, what error is this"

"I regret to inform you, that with the loss of my fellow combatant, thine contest will begin without equality, because there tis one more girl than boy here. Perhaps we should postpone this battle of champions until such a time as we can find a replacement for the brave Daisuke."

"Or maybe I could just kill one of the girls and even it up again." Sensei deadpanned.

"No no, tis quite alright, I rescind my statement."

A visibly startled Kuno settles back into his seat.

Once again, Unfortunately, Kuno's remarks and Sensei's rebuttal were enough to shake Sayuri out of her stupor. As all the events of the day finally began to add up inside of her and demand payment, she began to sob, quietly at first, but then in escalating pitch, unable to stop.

And when I say unable, I mean unable because she was trying her damnest to quit. Unsurprisingly, wailing is not considered proper behavior for the classroom.

Finally, sick and tired of having to listen to Sayuri bitch and moan,  
Sensei decided to shut her up for good. pulling a narrow knife from his hip pocket, he hefted it in his hand, preparing to throw it at the annoying girl.

Sayuri saw none of this through her haze of tears, but she knew it was coming. Desperately, she prayed for salvation, any way of saving her life. As usually is the case with such prayers, it was honored in the worse possible way.

"SAYURI! PLEASE, STOP CRYING!"

Sayuri, who hadn't even seriously thought her prayers would be answered,  
also didn't think about how they would be carried out. If she had, she would like to think that she would have rather died than...than to have HER take her place. But she didn't, so we'll never know.

Sayuri froze and she felt her tears freeze in time as she hiccuped in horror. That was all she had time for before she heard a small thunk  
and then a sound eerily similar to a head hitting a desk, hard. Quickly and fearfully wiping her eyes, she looked over to where her best friend was. Operative word being was, because Yuka had left the building, the island, this plane of existence.

One of her eyes had been impaled with a silver knife, and the other chocolate brown one was open and staring at her. She tried to tell herself that it was an accident, that she hadn't gotten herself killed to save her, that she had just forgotten Sensei's number one rule. She tried to tell herself that, but she couldn't, because everytime she looked, there it was, that smile, that kind, gentle smile that she saved only for her, promising to always be there for her. Looking at that quirk of the lips, she felt as if her throat had closed up.

Knowing that the woman that she loved had given her life for hers was too much to bear, but now she couldn't even cry anymore. Yuka had given up her life in exchange for hers, and now she could never just give it up, The price was too high. Looking into her love's eye one last time, she promised Yuka and herself that she wouldn't just surrender to her fate.  
If she was to die, than she would show that her life would not come cheap.

"Well, I guess we're even now huh? Heh." stated Sensei sparing a quick glance towards Ranma before turning his face back to his lastest gruesome masterpiece.

Looking up she saw the eyes of the man who had submitted them to this hell. Seeing the sparkle in his eyes as he roamed his eyes over her beloved's body she steeled herself with another double promise. She would see this bastard dead before she was done. No matter what the cost.

Sayuri heard someone clear their throat in a threatening manner, and wondered who would dare to take a chance like that after all that happened. Her question was answered when she saw the perpertrator,  
Ranma Saotome, golden boy. Perversely, she wondered why the great Ranma could save Hiroshi, but not her Yuka.

Thinking along those lines, she thought of several unkind things to do to him, but then he looked directly at her, and when she saw the pain tightly reined in so as not to show to Sensei, she understood. Every name she had called him in her head, he was doing the same to himself. Ranma the protector, how he must be suffering. She felt strangely relieved to know that she wasn't the only person hurting, and thankful that Ranma had considered her worth the risk of being discovered caring for his rivals.

Looking back to the front, Ranma spoke in a bored tone,

"If you're quite done, could we get on with it? I'm getting a cramp."

Hearing these words gave us all a jolt of something that we had thought we had lost, hope. Ranma was here, Ranma never lost. If there was a way out, he would be able to find it. With him, we can just escape the island. Besides, the transmitters on these collars can only go so far,  
once we leave the island, we'll probably be home free.

With these thoughts swirling in our heads, we all paid attention to Sensei, almost giddy with renewed energy, just waiting to get out so that we could begin to plan our escape.

Almost as if he knew our thoughts, he shook his finger at us and began to speak in what we assumed was his lecturing voice, but sounding like a bullfrog's mating call...he kinda looked like one too. A good deal uglier though.

"The Rules of The Program are as follows.  
Number 1. the last one alive wins.  
Number 2. someone must die every 24 hours, no exceptions. If this fails to happen all of your collars activate. So no using 'pack solidarity'  
Number 3. The Coast Guard has explicit orders to shoot to kill anyone swimming away from the island."

Almost everyone in the classroom looks crestfallen, and would have sunk back into deep despair, except that they saw that Ranma hadn't even flinched at the news, which had to mean that he had a plan that hadn't been proven impossible. The classroom breathed freely again.

"Number 4.The island is devided into 40 grids, randomly we will activate any and all collars in a chosen grid, you will receive 5 min.  
prior notice so be prepared to flee at a moments notice.  
Number 5.Do not, I repeat Do not attempt to remove your collars, you will only wind up dead.  
Number 6.This school is a safe zone, hold on, before your faces light up know this, you can use it only once a day, and only for an hour. Abuse this and you will be punished. Today's a free day so don't fret. Also as long as you are on school grounds,  
you are a student.  
Number 7.Everyone starts out with the pocketknife you will find in the front side pocket of your regulation jeans, in all of your bags which I will pass out shortly, is a special grab bag weapon. you will have no way of knowing what weapon you'll be getting. However, if you get a powerful weapon such as an automatic weapon, you will be missing an essential piece,  
such as a clip. The missing piece will be found in the bag of one of your competitors. So don't throw away your pocket knives yet.  
Number 8.If you somehow manage to get lucky and avoid the Coast Guard you should know that there is a transmission ring around the island, if you happen to pass it above or below water, your collars will activate.  
That is all, I will call your names and you will come up here and pick up your bags, please be quick about it, we've wasted enough time right now as it is."

All eyes swiftly turn to look at Ranma, only to be dismayed as they see him glowing a faint green, a sure sign of depression. The sight of a depressed Ranma forced many people to re-evaluate their strategies, by which I mean they actually started thinking about one.

Ugly Man began calling roll and Ranma, catching both their eyes,  
motioned Akane and Nabiki to stay behind and wait for him. He then motioned the same to Ryouga, who nodded, before motioning to Akari and Ukyou. They tried to do the same to Shampoo and Mousse, but either didn't see or chose not to see.

Everyone else was living in their own little worlds and when they grabbed their bags they left without looking back. Sayuri went to get her bag, and as she reached down to pick it up, she saw Yuka's bag. Eyes wide and brimming, she ran her hands along the bag before righting herself and leaving the room, chin up. Although something about that was off, but Ranma couldn't say why.

Next was Hiroshi, who walked towards the front with wild eyes that tried to stare in every direction. Looking at the bag that was to be Daisuke's, he grimaced, and gave forth an odd sound that was like a mix between a sob and a growl. Turning stiffly, he marched outside.

Akane and Nabiki, held each other as they retrieved their bags, looking back towards Ranma to make sure he was still there.

Ukyou and Akari left together, they didn't even bother to try and stay and chat. They just walked outside after reaffirming where they were suposed to wait.

Tsubasa and Konatsu soon followed Ukyou.

Mikado and Asuza, noticeably pale, grabbed their things and left, with Asuza not even trying to name her bag.

The Kunos got their stuff and left. No one knows where and no one cares.

No one noticed when either Gosunkugi or Kaoru left.

Sasuke and Masami left together, appropriate for lackeys.

Shampoo and Mousse barely looked their way as they headed towards their bags. Though there was a strange look shining in their eyes that Ranma was afraid he recognized.

Finally, Ranma and Ryouga were the last to be called, heading towards the front, they noticed Ugly Sensei waiting for them with an eager smile on his face.

"Now boys, don't disappoint us okay? as I'm sure you've guessed, you two are the stars, as is the heated rivalry between you. Show the world who the better man is."

They just stared at him until he glanced away, and then they picked up their bags as they headed towards the door, and towards whatever passed for the future in this place.

Hallway:

Ranma and Ryouga glance at each either before looking to the right of the door where they saw the girls waiting.(well Ryouga looked left but, corrected himself for once) Nabiki was holding Akane in her arms, he cleared his throat, and Akane flinched and refused to look at him. Sighing Ranma looked at Nabiki, and as Ranma locked eyes with her he noticed that she had managed to partially slip her mask back on, of which Ranma was terribly grateful. While an emotional Nabiki would be nice on occasion, this was not one of them, they would need their wits about them if they were going to figure out how to beat this game.

Ryouga, after looking to see Akane being held by Nabiki, went straight to Akari and put his arms around her, too disturbed by the look in her eyes to be embarrased about it. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. She didn't even have to speak to convey the fear she was experiencing.  
With a pained look on his face, Ryouga just held her, humming softly, knowing instinctivly that speech wasn't what she needed right now.

Ukyo watched as Ranma looked at Nabiki and Akane, knowing that he was really looking at Akane. She also saw Ryouga look at Akane, but he instead walked over to Akari and wrapped his arms around her, being strong for her.  
She sighed despairingly to herself, in a situation like this, she knew she was at best, a secondar concern for Ranma. Akane would always come first.

Tsubasa was torn, he knew that his Ukyou had told him that she would kill him if he came near her, but he also saw how alone she was, and how no one was giving her comfort. Konatsu was staying respectfully away from her, but dammit, she didn't need respect, she needed solace, and she would get it, even if she didn't want it from him.

Ukyo was so busy feeling sorry for herself and her plight, that at first she didn't even register the arm that had draped around her, pulling her close.  
When she finally realized she was being held, she jerked her eyes to where Akane was, but Ranma was still there, looking at the sisters with a thoughtful expression. Therefore, Ranma could not be holding her. Confused, she looked up into the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen.

Blinking, she focused on the rest of the face, and blanched. TSUBASA was holding her? She was about to pull away, when she actually looked at his face. Gone was the strange fanaticism he usually wore. In its place was a look of deep concern, for her. Knowing that she shouldn't, but unable to stop herself beacuse she needed someone, she felt herself lean into his embrace and close her eyes, not noticing the look of pain that crossed Konatsu's face.

No one held, consoled, considered , or even looked at Konatsu.

After he figured that evryone had gotten as close to normal as they were likely to get in this situation, Ranma moved so that he was facing all of them.

"Ok, now that we're all here, we need to discuss what we're going to do, and how to keep more people from getting killed."

At this Nabiki looks around guiltily and speaks up, " Sorry Ranma, but my first priority is to my sister and I. I suggest that we worry about how to get ourselves safely away before we start trying to protect everyone. You have to prioritize."

Ranma looks at Nabiki steadily, "I know that, that's why I only asked a few people to meet here, Those I felt had the best chances for survival,and some sentimental reasons," Ranma's eyes glance at Akane and move over to Akari's, still huddled into Ryouga, "I'm not a fool Nabiki."

At this Nabiki's eyes widen and she nods, "I see you're not."

Noticing that Akane still hasn't looked up, Ranma sighs yet again,

"Akane, you can't act like this, not now."

A muffled reply answered him.

Ranma looked at his fiance and steeled himself, Akane still didn't understand and it looked like he was going to be the one to make sure he did.

"Akane, do you want to die?"

At these casually spoken words everyone flinched, but Akane's head flew up, as she stared at Ranma with shock, and not a little fear.

"Wh..What?"

Bending down to look her in the eye, he spoke in a softer tone.

"I'm asking because right now, whether you like it or not, there are people walking around right now who would have no problem killing you as soon as they get the chance."

Akane's only reply was a vehement head shaking, physically showing how little she believed that people that she knew would seriously consider killing her. After all, she was well liked.

"Really? So you think everyone here would rather die than kill you? Wow, that's really surprising. Surprising that you really believe it. Look, at it this way, if someone doesn't die everyday we all die, and you think people wouldn't kill you to spare themselves and the people they care about? And people say I'm arrogant."

By this time Akane was starting to cry again and Ranma hurried to get to the point before he felt more like a heel.  
Nabiki's rules couldn't work against tears, at least not when Ranma was using them.

"Look Akane, I'm sorry, but I'm only trying to show that you can't just give up and hide away. That's what they want, for us to not fight back. Why do you think they killed Daisuke and Yuka? Not just because he has a temper, but also so that we'd be afraid to stand up to him, them. I'm sure that he had a quota, and I know why he didn't just kill me when I insulted him. He had filled up his already. In fact I wouldn't even be surprised to find out that they always do this. I could ask Nabiki but I don't think I need to. I mean 22 students? That number just doesn't seem right. But you can't let them win, you have to fight. You have to be strong and survive while we figure out how to get out of this mess. Can you do that?"

At Akane's tearful nod, he smiled at her before standing up fully and looking at those gathered before him.

"I want you all to look at the people here with you now. These are your friends. Everyone else is a potential enemy, some of them might be okay, but you have no idea of knowing.  
Therefore, keep the trust to a bare minimum, and stay away from Daisuke and Sayuri...I'm serious, they are dangerous.  
I can't tell you why, but I can sense it. That brings me to my next point, obey your instincts. If they tell you to run, run.  
If they tell you to duck, duck. Listen to your gut at all times even if it makes no sense to you, even if the only danger comes from someone who's a friend, ecspecially if it's a friend. You can always apologize if you wronged someone,  
you can't if you're dead though. So obey your instincts for as long as we're here."

This was what Ryouga had been waiting for, and he voiced the question that he knew to be on everyone's mind.

"Speaking of that, how long do we even have before we have to escape? At the least, we'll have 24 hours, if we depend on any more, it'll mean that we're dependent on people getting killed, and...well...that's just feels wrong."

Ranma looked at the Lost Boy for a few seconds before looking away, acknowledging Ryouga's point. It was at this impasse that Nabiki spoke up again.

"We know that Ryouga, but what choice do we have? We can't blindly charge and not planning this out fully could be just as bad. Besides, I'm pretty sure some of the others are dead already."

At the looks she was receiving, she tried not to flinch as she stared back.

"Look," Ranma drew all attention back to himself, "This is all a non issue because at the moment we have no choice but to wait, unless one of you have a plan on how to get out of here without ending up dead?"

At the silence that followed, Ranma nodded and made of show of opening his bag to roam through its contents. Looking up he motioned for the others to follow suit.

Each bag contained the same items, weapons notwithstanding,  
3 changes of clothing, strangely enough they were their street clothes and not a school uniform. There was also a extensive first aid kit that took up most of the bag. Four bottles of water and six bentos were also pulled out.

That left only one or two things in the nearly empty bags. With a great deal of apprehension they all gazed into the bottom of their bags.

Reactions varied.

Ranma blinked, looked up, looked back inside the bag and blinked again. Ukyo looked and sounded incredulous. Konatsu shook his head slightly. Ryouga was chuckling to himself, looking rather relieved. Akari gave a slight scream and closed her bag quickly,  
looking fearfully at the group gathered around her. Nabiki looked,  
and snorted in disbelief. Tsubasa joined Ranma in a blinking contest,  
although with less reason. And Akane, after looking in her back felt her eyes widen as a mental image rose up, she then quietly closed the bag, and set it away from her.

Noticing that the expressions on everyone's faces varied strongly, he decided that telling everyone what they had would be both beneficial and a sound tactic. Plus it would satisfy his curiosity.

"Okay, so what did everyone get? Ukyo, let's start with you."

Ukyo looked disgusted, "I got a rock, that's right, a stinkin' rock. Now stop staring at me ya jackass, ask the next person."

"Um...right. Well, Tsubasa.? And let's, remember, when one person's done it's the next one's turn."

Tsubasa cleared his throat, "Well, it seems that I got a pick axe." He raises it above his head for emphasis.

Konatsu says, "I got a boomera..."

"A freaking rock, I can't believe it,"interrupted Ukyo, "Who's next?"

"That would be me," answered Ryouga, "And I got a set of brass knuckles, so I don't have to worry about having a dangerous weapon."

"Um...I...I got a...a gun" This was spoken in a fearful whisper by Akari.

Everyone was thankful that, because it was a gun, it would be missing bullets, because a gun in this frightened girl's hands was a death wish waiting to be granted.

Nabiki snorted, "I got mace, yeah, that'll help me." She then begins to mutter about superpowered martial artists and impervious idiots.

Akane looks at her bag, " I got a baseball bat," and then she shuts up completely.

Ranma shivered, he had just gotten a mental image he could have lived without.

"Well,"Ranma paused, "I kind of understand the joke with mine but wow," pauses again, "I got 2 million yen."

After everyone picked themselves off the floor, they looked incredulously at Ranma, but as was to be expected, Nabiki recovered first and asked the obvious question.

"What?"

"Yeah, I guess someone took the saying 'money is a weapon' way too seriously. So I guess I could pay people not to try to kill us."

Nabiki smirked, "Yeah, until they figure out that if they kill you, they get all your money and supplies."

"Point" Ranma ceded, then he addressed everyone, "anything else in anyone's bag?"

At this Konatsu cleared his throat, and he was actually being listened to. "I seem to have a bundle of arrows in mine."

"Okay, so we know someone's walking around with a bow that won't work."

Ukyo shakes her head, "Can't be, bags are too small, probably just a crossbow."

No one else claimed to have anything extra in theirs.

"Okay, so what's the what? Do we stay in here until tomorrow, or do we head outside right now, and try to access the situation and how the others have adapted?"

Everyone turned to stare with some surprise at Tsubasa, who had asked an intelligent question.

"What?"

Ranma was the only one who didn't hit the floor. Repeating Tsubasa's question, he suggested they put it to a vote. After adding up the tally Ranma and his group, (consisting of Ryouga and, strangely enough,  
Tsubasa) saw that they were in the minority and that they were going to be spending the remainder of the day being students. Sighing to himself, Ranma walked swiftly as he explored the building.  
So far he had only seen a few empty classrroms and a computer room.  
Nothing to write home about, and nothing to raise ones hopes for a chance at escape.

Ranma was rather happy that they had decided to split up to explore the school. Now he didn't have to cover up his grief and guilt. He wondered how the others would feel about him if they knew that he had all but handed his fellow classmates to the Grim Reaper.

Earlier, Ranma had manifested a green aura, commonly associated with depression,and it was this aura that had caused many of those that had shared the classroom with him, to decide to take their chances on the outside.

Well, the truth was, Ranma had known what would happen, and he had made a hard decision. He had a plan for getting off the island safely. Unfortunately, he needed time, time he wouldn't have had if the other students weren't to participate in the 'game'. Ranma's mouth quirked in an almost smile as he thought of how cheap this Program valued human life.

Well, Ranma knew that life was precious, he just adhered to the idea that 'my life is more precious than yours', something he never would have attributed to himself. But now he knew that his life and those of his friends were worth more than he was willing to pay.

So he had deceived everyone a little bit. The aura was easy. All he had to do was let some of the depression he was already feeling seep out of him. Of greater concern was keeping his depression to a minimum,  
he hadn't wanted to start a riot.

So Ranma had deliberately set things up so that people he ordinarily would have considered friends, if not close, to try to kill each other so that he could have enough time to escape with his life and his friends'. Oh yeah, he was feeling guilty and he didn't really want to stop. Cause only inhuman bastards like Ugly didn't feel guilt. As he was berating himself for being evil, heartless, and even more cold hearted than Nabiki had ever been accused of, (Like most everyone, he didn't notice the inconsintincy of his self directed insults.) he realized that he was near the front doors of the school.

Thinking to himself that he should try to work through his guilt by practicing some of his more taxing katas in the courtyard, he began to walk towards the double doors. He figured that he would be okay because the grounds were part of the school, and if anyone tried to throw something at him front a distance or shoot at him, that his reflexes were quick eneough to dodge anything that came from beyond the grounds of the school

Upon opening the doors and stepping outside, Ranma realized that maybe doing katas weren't such a good idea, and that maybe the safe house only extended to the school itself.

His first clue was the majorly dead form of Ai, laying face up in the dirt, her torso and legs riddled with what appeared to be throwing stars,a deep gash across her neck. Her glassy eyes stared up at the sky

His second clue was the faint rustle of clothing he heard above and behind him. Barely turning around in time, he came face to face with Gosunkugi, who had tears streaming down his face, and who wore a strange rictus of a smile on his face.

"G...Gosunkugi?" asked an incredulous, and not very frightened Ranma. (hey, would YOU be scared of Gosunkugi?)

"Ranma, prepare to die." No exclamation, no anger, just that odd little smile, and suddel'y several shuriken were flying towards him. Leaping over them he tried to talk to Gosunkugi.

"Hey, Gos, come on, do you really want to do this? I never thought you were so easy to lead."

"Ha! As if you or anyone else ever thinks of me! You think I don't notice how I'm always ignored? Well Ai has paid for turning her back on me, and you'll pay too. You'll pay for all the times you ever ignored or humiliated me!"

"Well, damn, even I don't have that much money, and I just got a nice little windfall." Ranma deadpanned.

Screaming inarticulately, (jeez, that happens a lot) Gosunkugi increased the tempo of his throwing as Ranma hopped around insulting Gosunkugi. He was having so much well-needed fun that he just immersed himself in pissing off Gos, to the point of forgetting about everything else.

Including Ai.

"Look Gos, you know you'll never come close to tagging me, so why don't you just...gah!"

This was said as Ranma, martial artist extraordinaire, tripped over the rigor mortis eligible corpse of the late Ai. Taking advantage of the brief clumsiness of his hated foe, Gosunkugi let loose a volley of stars, all but one hitting. But what do they say about one sometimes being enough?

The one shuriken had struck Ranma's left foot, almost completely pinning it to the ground. Grimacing, Ranma Reached down to try and work either the shuriken or his foot out, Ranma noticed a dark shadow passing over him. Looking up, Ranma saw Gosunkugi standing over him, smiling, and with his arm raised.

Looking into Gosunkugi's eyes, Ranma saw his death broadcasted there. With a gasp, Ranma tried to wrench himself to the left a half second after Gosunkugi's hand came forward.

And a volley of shuriken flew towards him.

Author's notes:

Whoo...Sunava...now that was intense to write. For reals, during the yuka scene I cried for like 15 min. I couldn't even look at my computer. sighAnd it's only going to get worse. By the way what mental image was going through Ranma and Akane's minds?  
And you figure out the anime nods?  
For those of you who don't know, this is a crossover/fusion with Battle Royale with a few tweakings.  
So if you, gentle reader, have a favorite character, resign yourself to the fact that they will probably die, painfully,  
slowly, and cursing you with their dying breath. However,  
rest assured that at least one person has to survive! And don't think that you already know who's going to survive because you don't, this could be like psycho before I'm done.  
So think of this like a lottery! But instead of winning money, you could win the luxury of not seeing your fave char. get gutted like a fish! Gah! writing this depresses me to death, but it's like I have no choice. Really, I wrote this in almost one sitting simply because whatever took hold over me wouldn't let me go.  
I just read Battle Royale a few days ago and I was compelled to write this. I am very frightened and seeking a gypsy to lift whatever curse I am under. Also, Jouhou by Suitei Shoujo rocks! Hell, I've got a new anime compilation cd and it f ' in kicks ass! It helps to get my writin'  
mojo flowing like lava (shizuma.  
been churning them out like butter lately, bless you DNAngel, and bless you too Hikaru no Go. Oh, are you still here? I thought you'd be gone by now. No life eh? I know the feeling. Anyhoo, e-mail me to let me know what I'm doing wrong and/or right. Critiques are always welcome! Flames will be punished!  
ja ne!

-Kuonji otherwise DNAngel Scrapped princess Rizelmine Princess Tutu Last Exile Dear Boys Hikaru no Go Gundam Seed Limeiro Senkitan Ashita no Nadja Cinderella Boy Full Moon o Sagashite 


End file.
